


一份外卖引发的故事

by luxian



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian





	一份外卖引发的故事

雨噼里啪啦打在玻璃上，洛基看了眼阴沉的天空，灰蒙蒙的云连成一片。

他坐在窗台上看着外面的瓢泼大雨，宽松的亚麻睡衣下露出曲起的腿，罐装冰可乐放在手边，手机外放Blue Danube，他一个人孤单的坐着。

雨眼见越下越大，洛基滑开手机敲打出几个字：

“不用配送了，雨太大了，我不要了。”

半个小时前他点了份意面，但看着外面的雨势还是决定不用送了，免得骑手出现意外。

三分钟后手机提示音响起，“您的外卖已经交由骑手配送。”

店家发来消息说骑手很尽职，洛基却看着顶端的配送信息，眼神恍惚。

“骑手-索尔·奥丁森。”

索尔·奥丁森？

Omega捏紧了手机，一遍又一遍看着那个熟悉的名字。

是他吗？

只因这名字，他蓦地回忆起之前种种……

他曾经有个男朋友，一个高大帅气的Alpha，有着金髮蓝眸，给他令无数人羡艳的爱情。

两人在高中轰轰烈烈谈了两年的恋爱，洛基本以为大学后异地恋也能坚守，却还是早早夭折，死在了大二的夏天。

他甚至至今不知道索尔为什么提了分手，就在一个晚上猝不及防的打来电话，洛基在睡梦中听他讲话，索尔不知为何絮絮说着过去种种，然后在Omega几乎要再次坠入梦乡时说了那句——我们散了吧。

顿时从美梦坠入冰窖，洛基发了疯拼命给他打电话可是始终无人接听，他连夜买车票奔向那个遥远的城市，可给他的只有一个消息。

索尔·奥丁森已经退学了。

此去多少年洛基再也没找到过这个人，他也放弃了寻找，只当他是已经死了。那么这个人，又是谁？

回忆如同蓄了水的棉，洛基喉咙发干，仰头喝了口可乐，深色的液体顺着嘴角流到赤裸的脖颈，他又发出去一条消息。

“骑手吃了吧，不用送了。”

他不想见到索尔，他怕自己歇斯底里如同泼妇，他怕自己崩溃大哭像个可怜虫，他怕面对那段有始无终的感情时会丑相毕露，苦苦纠缠的样子真的很难看。

洛基发完消息后关了手机，径直走向卧室躺到舒适的床上，他在静谧中闭上眼。窗帘只开了条缝，没有开灯，阴雨天的室内昏暗无比，屋子里的古龙水气味飘入鼻管，洛基深吸几口放松自己绷紧的神经。

他没看到遗忘在窗台的手机收到的消息，

“必须让你吃到我送的餐，必须的。”

索尔穿着雨衣捏着手机站在饭店的屋檐下，面前是水帘，雨滴断续流下，地上聚起一个个水洼，一扇门隔绝了屋内的人声鼎沸，Alpha孤身一人站着，看着那个客人的头像久久失神。

点开是一个男人在阴暗处的侧脸，棱角分明。下颌的线条笔直，他有挺拔的鼻梁和薄薄的唇瓣，最重要的是，那张熟悉的脸上有一双瑰绿的眼睛。

洛基昏昏沉沉睡着，突然听到敲门声响起，他揉着惺忪睡眼坐了起来，却突然意识到自己有点不对劲。

比屋子还昏暗的梦里是过去的影，他可耻的梦到了夜晚索尔在学校后面的树林里捧着他的脸亲吻，带着湿意的吻落在他的额头、眉毛、鼻尖、唇上。

纠缠着的人影在黑夜里辨不清楚，Alpha的信息素浓郁到让洛基有吸食毒品的快感，他只知道索尔的手游走在他的腰上，生涩的吸吮他的唇，攫取每一滴甘露……

洛基听着敲门声呆坐在床上，感觉一阵阵热意侵袭着他的身体，面色潮红身体微颤，Omega敏感的察觉到后穴已经湿了。

他因为一个梦发了情。

来不及去找抑制剂，洛基趿拉着鞋子匆匆跑到门口，先解决来人才是首要的。

他努力收了收自己逐渐馥郁的信息素，然后打开了门。

透明雨衣上的水珠不断滚落，金髮湿漉漉滴水的索尔站在外面，手中提着餐盒，看到洛基时愣住了。

那股浓郁的气息不会骗人，早已和对洛基了解至微的索尔有点贪婪的吸了吸那股清甜的味道，

“你……发情了？”

羞耻至极的洛基看到了诱使自己发情的原因，想立刻把门摔到男人的脸上。指尖因为紧张而有点痉挛，洛基还是接过了餐盒。

“说了不用送了。”

“可我发现是你点的。”

“和你有什么关系？”洛基压抑着颤抖反笑。

“不可以不吃饭……”，大个子局促不安的拿着自己的头盔，洛基锐利的目光让他不知该看向哪里。

“你走吧……”，洛基说完就关门，索尔失落的看着门缓慢闭合，后退一步无所适从。

就差一条缝隙时，洛基双腿一软跌坐在地。

“洛基！”索尔大叫了一声贸然闯进洛基家里，伸手去扶Omega，却发现他的身体滚烫的吓人。

浑身泛着玫瑰红的Omega低声喘息，紧紧抓着索尔的胳膊，四肢发软，眼前已经开始出现重影。看到阔别已久的索尔后洛基发现自己的情潮来得更加剧烈，后穴空虚无比，体内的浴火燃烧到四肢百骸，每一个细胞都在呼唤着索尔。

他要他。

“抑制剂在哪？我去拿！”索尔急切问道。

“我想要你。”

不知何时洛基已经扒开了衣服，他赤裸的身体暴露在索尔面前，粉色的阴茎挺得老高。

“现在去找抑制剂还来得及。”索尔气喘吁吁的摁着洛基不安分的手说道。

“你撩的火，你要负责。”洛基舔了舔唇角。

  
看到洛基美好的身体，索尔裹在内裤里的肉棒有些痉挛，他感觉到自己的阴茎前所未有地坚挺。

索尔注意到洛基两腿中间的三角地带有两条穿着泳装日晒後留下的痕迹，一直延伸到他的阴毛区。

Alpha感觉到血液向头上喷涌。

洛基情意迷乱着跳起来扑进索尔的怀里，把双腿缠绕到索尔精壮的腰部，他的两条胳膊围住了Alpha的脖子，把小舌头伸进了索尔的嘴里。

说实话索尔觉得他很轻，热热的鼻息喷在索尔的脸上，香舌缠绕着索尔的舌头，吸吮着索尔的唇瓣。索尔起初还很僵硬，可也学会热烈地回应洛基的吻，他把洛基吻得无法呼吸，Omega红着脸把头埋进索尔的胸膛时，这时Alpha把他放到床上。

索尔橙子味的信息素撩拨着他的神经，洛基爱液直流。

Alpha的阴茎高高耸立，顶着洛基平坦的小腹，从Omega诱人的小肉洞里流出来的粘汁蹭在索尔的大腿上。

“想要吗？”索尔哑着嗓子问道。

“噢……我想让你使劲肏我！”

索尔的性器越来越硬，他已有些忍耐不住，大手搓揉着年轻Omega弹性十足的嫩乳，一面把他口中流出的香甜的津液全部吞入肚中。

洛基把手向下伸，摸到了索尔那坚硬的肉棒，柔软的手握着索尔粗大的性器上上下下撸动着。

“我受不了……”，他呻吟道，“它怎么变得这么大、这么硬！”

“你喜欢吗？”索尔拿捏着洛基屁股上的软肉问道。

“我要你肏我！”Omega的声音有些急促，语调中带些哭音。

索尔的肉棒的顶端正好抵在那粉嫩的洞穴上，诱人的肉缝闪烁着水光，引诱着索尔。

索尔的肉棒慢慢地刺入了洛基的小肉洞里。

  
“你的东西好大，里面胀死了，啊……”，发了情的洛基扭动着自己的腰肢，看着昔日的爱人泪眼模糊。

索尔感觉到自己的肉棒进入了一个窄小的孔洞中，里面很湿滑，也很紧，这种感觉和记忆里的熟悉瞬间重合，洛基依旧和过去一样总让他魂牵梦萦，但这种感觉种又掺了愧疚，让Alpha万般纠结。

当洛基把索尔的肉棒全部套入到身体里以后，他大大的吸了一口气，开始慢慢地上下运动，嫩穴里的层层肉摺的触感像无数小手按摩着索尔胀硬的阴茎。

索尔欣赏着洛基陶醉在性爱里的淫荡模样，他摇摆着圆滑的腰臀，媚眼如丝，小巧的红唇随着肉棒的深入而吐出性感的吟喘声，微凸的胸部晃动着，乳尖站立起来，呈粉红色，格外美丽。

“你还记得我的形状吗？”索尔问道。

当索尔问他没有停止套动，乌黑的卷髮也随着身体的上下移动而飞舞。

“还记得我肏你时的频率和力度吗？”索尔的呼吸急促，这一时刻独属Alpha的占有欲占据上风，他看着浪荡的Omega，突然后悔当年没有标记他。

当然索尔很快在心里狠狠朝自己开了一枪，自己在想些什么屁话。

“都记得……啊”，突然洛基的脸更红了，“我……我有……嗯啊……自慰……都靠……靠关于你的回忆……”

说着洛基的小屁股压向索尔的两颗肉蛋，他用整个身体把索尔那因为沾满爱液而闪闪发光的肉棒全部压进他的体内。

“别停……我要你一直肏我……”，索尔看着自己的阴茎在Omega臀瓣间湿淋淋的小洞里不停地进出，感受着那紧迫后穴销魂的夹挤，真像是做梦一般，他居然这样对待辜负了的人！

索尔抱着他浑圆的屁股，使劲地向上一挺。

“啊……受不了了……你的好长，插肚子里了！……啊……好舒服……”，洛基恍惚间看着索尔坚毅的脸庞，汗水淌入眼角，他喘息着鄙夷孟浪的自己，竟然这般下贱，因为一个关于他的梦便发了情，又跟给自己送外卖的快递员上了床，还是自己的前男友。

可他一定要让索尔看到真的他是什么样子的，而不是自以为是的离开。

就像死活复燃般，洛基眼神迷离地看着索尔，年轻的腰臀有力地摆动着，阴茎摩擦着索尔的耻骨，追求更高的快感。

索尔的阴茎在Omega体内跳动，他感觉到自己已经在射精的边缘，于是他翻身把洛基压在身下，用手扶着粗红的肉棒在他的后穴上来回地摩擦着。

“我要……用力干我……”洛基扭着腰，不断挺高臀部，渴求Alpha的插入。但他有意逗弄这个阔别已久的爱人，一直用大龟头紧贴他湿淋淋的臀缝摩蹭。

“标记我好不好……好不好索尔……”，他浑身发颤，急促的哀求声中带着哭音。

“为什么？”索尔突然顿住，如果洛基只是想借他平息浴火，那他乐意至极，甚至说以现在的处境来看，这都是上天的恩赐。

索尔是从未想过会和洛基滚到床上的，他以为自己只是看他一眼就足够了，而现在交合在一起，索尔只觉得自己是个十恶不赦的禽兽。

“我要……嗯啊……留下你……标记我就能留下你了……”

索尔呼吸一滞，当即便把他翻过身来趴在床上，春情荡漾的Omega自动地翘高了幼嫩雪白的圆臀，摇晃着，展现诱人的嫩红蜜穴。

“肏爽了就标记我！”

索尔不再让小美人失望，大龟头在湿漉漉的肉缝间上下蹭了两下，一使劲刺了进去。

“啊！”洛基满足地叫出声来。

柔软鲜嫩的肉壁紧紧的夹着、吸吮着索尔粗硬的性器。他握住洛基的纤腰，开始猛力插干他的小嫩穴，把他稚嫩的翘屁股撞得啪啪作响，索尔做着快速的活塞动作，每一下都将肉棒深插到底，直捅洛基的花心。

“啊……啊……噢！……啊……”洛基仰头呻吟，晃动着小屁股去迎接索尔每一次的插入，那幼嫩雪白又圆又翘的美臀一面被索尔“噗呲、噗呲”猛干，一面摇摆着，黑髮散动，弓着的白皙美背布满汗珠。

索尔将上身俯下贴在她背上，两手往前伸摸上他的双乳，由于姿势的缘故，他的微凸的乳肉更明显，Alpha一边恣意抓揉，一边挺动着肉棒。

没一会，洛基全身一阵痉挛般的抽搐。

“啊！……我……啊！……来了……噢……干我……”，他双腿一软，被索尔压得往床上趴了下去，后穴的嫩滑肉壁更是紧紧缠夹住索尔那火热滚烫的粗大肉棒，一阵难言的收缩、紧夹，同时大量爱液喷涌而出。索尔身下的小美人已经达到了一次高潮。

浓稠的精液射了满床，洛基呻吟着。

索尔深插着享受了一阵子，才将软绵绵的洛基转过身来，让他仰躺着，把那对修长的腿张成M字型，自己则跪在他雪白的双腿间，姿势虔诚。

硕大粗圆的龟头挤开黑色耻毛下那柔嫩湿滑的后穴…

“射进来……索尔，你想要的……”，洛基的声音出奇的平静。

巨大的阳具再一次插Omega紧窄娇小的后穴，继续狂抽狠顶起来，而他迷蒙的双眼半掩半合，双颊晕红如火，被肠壁内疯狂进出的粗硬肉棒抽插得娇喘连连。

“啊……啊……使劲……我好……好舒服……”，洛基大力地抬起屁股回应着。他的两条修长大腿紧紧地缠着索尔的腰部，脚不时碰着Alpha的背部。

这时，索尔突然吻住洛基半开的嘴唇，尽情的品嚐Omega口中甜美的津液，舌头和他的舌纠缠在一起，再将其吸吮到自己口中……

洛基是薄荷糖味的小甜心。

四唇分离的瞬间，索尔再度加速猛插，一下一下狠狠的抽插，洛基也像一头野兽一般，摇晃着黑色长发，挺起腰肢，屁股向上一拱一拱地迎合索尔。

索尔将双手移到洛基因性奋而鼓涨的白嫩乳房，用力的揉捏着，两个人都很激烈，尽情的享受最原始的快感。

Omega和Alpha，他和他。

等待已久的花心传来一阵强烈的快感，洛基本能不由自主地扭动着光滑玉洁的雪白胴体，美妙难言地收缩、蠕动着幽深的肠壁，一波波的愉悦浪潮，将他推上快感的颠峰，快活得无以复加，爱液泉涌而出。

连续的高潮令洛基后穴里层层叠叠的嫩肉不断的收缩蠕动，强力地吸吮着索尔的肉棒，索尔知道自己很快就要射出来了。

洛基叫喘着，要成结的索尔全部射给他，Omega光滑的后颈就在索尔面前引诱着他。

最后索尔突然停下剧烈的动作，在洛基的身体里等着结退去，这是每个Alpha都不想有的经历，离完全占有只差一步。

索尔用舌尖舔着洛基的后颈安抚自己兴奋的神经，深嗅着洛基的味道，惶惶的内心略微安静了下来。

“为什么……不标记我？”被索尔圈在怀里的Omega声音哑地厉害，胸口起起伏伏心中无数情感翻涌。

“不行的洛基……我只能帮你度过发情，但我不能拥有你”,索尔沉默良久终于吐出几个字来，“我不配。”

“你不配？！”洛基一口咬到了索尔的小臂上，留下了一个深深的牙印。

“如果家里发生变故、亲人离开负债累累就拿能成为你放弃我的理由，那你把我洛基当成什么了？”

索尔语塞，所有话都堵在喉咙里，原来洛基什么都知道……

“我大学都没念完就退学了”，索尔从洛基的体内把结退去的阴茎拔了出来，“我真的不配……况且我才还完债，现在一无所有。”

无地自容的索尔拿起丢到一边的衣服，他实在无颜面对过去的一切，无论是对洛基的不辞而别还是再远一点的柔情蜜意。

索尔正是知道洛基当初不会轻易放手才选择悄悄离开，他怕耽误了自己第一个也是最后爱的人。

洛基的身上还有着淡红色的痕迹，他的大腿分开，后穴汩汩的流出爱液，Omega的信息素清甜到让索尔欲罢不能，他用那双顶尖漂亮的眼睛凝视着索尔。

“留下吧，我不想点外卖了，我想要以后你给我做饭吃”，洛基向手足无措的索尔轻声说，“至少陪我度过这个发情期。”

索尔的金髮在脑后扎的小揪松了，他认真的想了想，然后摘下皮筋套到了洛基纤细的手腕上。

“如果你肯原谅我对你的伤害。”


End file.
